


Snapshot

by ihavenotimeforyourmistakes



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenotimeforyourmistakes/pseuds/ihavenotimeforyourmistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you teasing me? Because it is definitely working!” Bo bit my lower lip and then moved on to the upper one.</p><p>"When it comes to two bodies connecting, the dialogue can be very simple as long as you accept the inevitability of it all."</p><p>Lauren's POV after the finale of Lost Girl's fourth season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote (or attempted) so please be gentle.

I had waited a lifetime for this moment. And here it was. I had imagined this, over and over, in my sleepless nights. Even if it comes at a time when she is mourning Kenzi. Bo naked in my bed, within reach of my trembling hands. She was sleeping but the reality somehow didn’t match my imagination. Her sweaty soft skin smelt differently. And I couldn’t get over that smile, so easy to miss. I didn’t mean to wake her up, but there it was… A little twitch was enough to do the trick. I expected her eyes to be blue, I am human after all, but I suppose last night was enough to satiate her hunger for now. She began touching me, caressing my fingers slowly as if she needed permission to creep into my body which responded immediately. It wanted her, her hands on me, deep inside me. 

It was difficult trying not to be rational about this, but my mind was in permanent conflict when it came to Bo. I wanted to feel more and rationalize less, every little moment. 

She hopped on top of me and said to my face, “You look beautiful in the morning, Dr. Lewis. Don’t even try to deny it.” 

And there it was again. That smile which would break my bones. It must’ve been something chemical as well and I feared the effect she had on me. I kissed her softly on the lips, kissed her nose, her cheeks, the corner of her mouth, and all over her face. Her moans were my fuel to go on. And how could I stop kissing Bo? I flipped her over and now I’m taking control. 

“Are you feeling tired? You can’t even hold me down anymore,” I whispered to her. 

“When it comes to these kinds of things, I prefer you take charge.” I covered her mouth with both my hands. “You’re going to regret that!”

I suppose the easy explanation would be that everyone expects her to lead at all moments. Bo does have an enormous amount of power inside her, which she could unleash and make a great deal of damage to the fae. Yet, I don’t see her that way. That is not what attracts me to her, her power. Her courage is more tempting than the energy she can amass. Curiously enough, she doesn’t seem to need that power when she is in bed with me. All she needs is to feel loved. 

When it comes to two bodies connecting, the dialogue can be very simple as long as you accept the inevitability of it all. You can’t keep Bo’s body away from mine because it knows instinctively where it belongs. Dyson doesn’t even cross her mind for one second. Why would he though? Score one for the doctor, again!

“I had a feeling this would happen someday,” I told her while trying to maintain a firm grip on her wrists. 

“What do you mean? You expected us to be intimate again? Touch each other again?”

“It wouldn’t be fair to talk to you about this now. Kenzi…” I pushed her naked body against mine and almost smothered her with a hug. 

I began touching her again. It felt like I couldn’t stop, my body couldn’t help itself. She was staring at me, as if her longing was suffocating. I held her hand and slipped it between my legs. I guided her, her movements as she touched me.

“I’m yours,” I told her. This seemed to make her increase the pressure she was putting on her fingers. She now thrusts heavily against my centre. 

“If you want me to stop, that’s too late now,” she almost screamed.

All I could hear was her heavy breathing. She mumbled something to me, but I was too far gone to be able to catch that. It felt like another dimension, but it was really just my body shutting down after an orgasm. My legs trembled; my whole body was having convulsions of pleasure. Right there and then, I realized I could never let go of Bo. As she could never let go of me.

“Well, that wasn’t too bad, Doctor.”

“Speak for yourself, succubus. I was lost there for a second,” I said groaning.

“I’m glad I managed to bring you back. I couldn’t imagine waking up and not having you right there with me.”

“You could always give me some of your chi if I happened to faint. It’s not like that never happened before.”

“Why would I give you my chi? I’m sure your genius brain could think of something.”

“Are you teasing me? Because it is definitely working!” Bo bit my lower lip and then moved on to the upper one. Our breasts were touching each other; nipples pressed against mine. She started playing with my hair, untangling it. She was messing around with the locks and smiling like a child. I wish I could take a snapshot of this moment to make it last longer. Sadly, my scientific knowledge doesn’t go that far.

“I think we should try this again,” she muttered with a husky voice and grabbed me by the hips.


End file.
